The present invention relates generally to the field of outdoor lighting fixtures.
Observation cameras (e.g., security cameras, traffic cameras, etc.) are conventionally mounted to a high pole or side of a building and are either wired or wirelessly connected to a base station dedicated to the observation camera. It has conventionally been challenging to provide proper light, power, and data communications facilities for observation cameras.